


What Happens Next

by magickmoons



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Jack, First Time, M/M, Porn Battle, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack sees Daniel on a date. Daniel sees Jack see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens Next

**Author's Note:**

> written to Porn Battle XIV prompts: Jack/Daniel, Ice, lascivious, bitter, charming, forceful, fingerfucking, first time

The glass felt good in Jack’s hand, a solid weight, warm. This drink would replace the one he had so precipitously left at the bar. It had slightly more scotch than he had intended to pour and he briefly considered adding some ice but decided that would only delay the desired effect. He stared at the liquor, wishing it had answers for the questions chasing themselves around his mind, knowing from past experience that it could offer none. He tossed the drink back just the same in a single burning swallow, and laid his head against the chair back.

Daniel.  
At the bar.  
With a date.  
A very handsome, very male date.

Jack hadn't thought much of it when he had seen Daniel when he had arrived at the bar earlier that evening. He had thought it was a little odd that Daniel hadn't mentioned he was going out when they left the Mountain earlier in the evening, but he was entitled to a private life. And it wasn't like he and Jack were spending all that much time together in the last few months. Or maybe it was just some last minute desire not to be alone and he hadn't wanted to impose on anyone else’s plans.

Jack’s buddies were running late and Daniel was sitting there alone at that little table in the back. Jack had just decided to walk over and - say what? hi? come here often? - when a man had approached the table, laying a familiar hand on Daniel's shoulder, brushing close to him as he sat before he picked up the drink Daniel had obviously ordered for him. Even then, Jack might have taken him to be just a friend, except for the look. The 'god you look good, how soon can we get out of here?' look; more obvious, more urgent on handsome blond guy than on Daniel, but Daniel wasn't brushing it off, wasn't letting him down gently or making excuses. He was just slowly sipping his wine, laughing at something Blondie had said, playing with the stem of the glass, and turning on the full-blown Daniel Jackson charm.

It hurt as he stood there, frozen for a split second, trying not to watch. It hurt to a degree Jack hadn't thought he was capable of feeling anymore; his chest was literally aching. Somehow, he managed to turn around, leave word with the bartender for his buddies that he was unable to make it tonight, and head out of the bar without looking back. All the years of not pursuing Daniel, of walking the line of friendship and work colleague, of repeatedly reminding himself to be grateful just to have his companionship and, at times, respect - because Daniel was married, Daniel was his teammate, Daniel was straight - All those years and excuses and recriminations were blown to hell with one look.

He considered pouring another drink.

The sound of a key turning in the lock, the door opening, closing, and locking again, the footsteps heading unerringly toward the sunken living room weren't entirely unexpected. What was unexpected, when Jack opened his eyes, was Daniel’s carefully reined-in fury. Jack sat up a bit straighter and set the glass down on the table, absently wiping away the moisture that had collected while he had rested it on his thigh.

"Daniel," he opened, cautious, questioning.

"Just say it," Daniel snapped. "Whatever the fuck you have to say to me, do me the courtesy of saying it here, in private."

Jack looked at him and shook his head slowly. "... what?" Daniel was preemptively angry, trying to beat Jack to the punch to protect himself. What Jack couldn't figure out was why.

"Don’t pretend you didn't see me, us, tonight. You weren't subtle, Jack. God, of all the people who could have found out, I expected better from you, Jack. I didn't think you'd join PFLAG or anything, but I thought that you would at least live and let live. Instead you don't let me explain, you don't ask questions, you just make up your mind and storm out."

Jack watched Daniel pace around the living room. He stood up and started to walk toward him. "Daniel, I don't think..."

"What Jack? You don't think it's right? You don't think you can work with me anymore? If you think I’m the only non-straight guy at the SGC, you might just be as dumb as you pretend to be."

Jack couldn't take his eyes off Daniel. As usual when he was worked up about something, he was all mouth and hands and eyes. It was a good thing he wore glasses because the world needed protection from those eyes. Oh yeah, the scotch was definitely kicking in.

Daniel paused, waiting for Jack’s response, and really looked at Jack for the first time since he'd come in. He chuckled and his lips shaped themselves into a wry grin. "Or maybe that's not what's going on here. Maybe you liked what you saw." In an instant Daniel's whole attitude veered from ranting disbelief to predatory lust.

Then he was walking toward Jack, only Jack didn't think he'd ever seen Daniel move like that. Deliberate, intense, and focused entirely on Jack. Suddenly, Jack understood the term 'sex on legs.' Daniel was still talking. "Maybe what you didn't like was that I was with someone else."

Ya think? Words floated around his brain, but there seemed to be a disconnect between brain and tongue or maybe it was that Jack’s mouth was suddenly occupied by Daniel's tongue / mouth / teeth _ohchristhe'skissingme_ Daniel was still walking forward, forcing Jack back, guiding him with one hand on his shoulder, one on his hip, aiming for the one free space on the wall. Jack flattened against it with a grunt into Daniel's mouth.

Just as Jack caught up with the program and fought through the whiplash paralysis enough to return the kiss, Daniel pulled his head back. "Is that what you want, Jack? Is _this_ what you want?" He took Jack's hand and placed it on the bulge in his slacks, thrusting his firmness into Jack's palm.

Without waiting for an answer, he leaned in and took Jack's mouth again. This time, Jack responded immediately, thrusting his tongue between Daniel's lips, exploring, tasting the wine Daniel had been drinking over the faint bitterness of the afternoon's coffee. The kiss was explosive, putting every cell in his body on alert, each pass of Daniel's tongue sending waves of arousal down his core.

He couldn't hold back a tremulous whine when Daniel pulled his mouth away again. Daniel moved his mouth along Jack's cheek, then tugged and bit at his earlobe. "Do you know how long I've wanted you, Jack?" he whispered. "Since Abydos.” His tongue traced the cartilage of Jack's ear. “The first time."

Jack clutched at his back and his head dropped back against the wall as Daniel ran teeth lightly down his carotid. "I tried to tell myself that it was the adrenaline, the crisis response, but no." A firmer bite at the base of his neck and Jack thrusting his pelvis forward into the firm weight of Daniel pinning him to the wall.

"Do you know how long I've loved you?" Daniel whispered, before kissing Jack's mouth once again, mapping his lips with his tongue, sucking Jack's bottom lip into his mouth. 

Jack was dizzy with arousal, with revelation, with regret at all the time lost to them. He tried to lean in to extend the kiss, to try to tell Daniel that it was all mutual with actions, since words seemed to have failed him, but Daniel's mouth was off again, talking and licking and nipping its way down the other side of Jack's neck.

"Since that first night you brought me here. This very room is where I fell in love with you."

Jack decided it was time to exert some control here and he moved his hand over the fabric covering Daniel's now fully-erect penis. He was rewarded with a low moan and another thrust. "God, yes."

Daniel crashed into Jack's mouth again, crushing lips against teeth, delving deep with his tongue as guttural, needy moans reverberated between them. Jack continued to stroke Daniel through his pants, continued to thrust his own erection against Daniel's hip, and wondered if they were just going to come right here, fully clothed. He was close to just letting go when Daniel stopped everything, cocked his hips back away from Jack's immediate reach, and placed his hands on the wall on either side of Jack's head, keeping Jack in place by an almost palpable force of will.

The look in his eyes had Jack both chilled and insanely aroused. Dark, intense need and lust emanated from an otherwise blank face. He could feel Daniel's harsh pants against his face. Jack licked his lips, tried to control his own breathing, tried to say something, but Daniel beat him to it.

"I'm going to fuck you now. Right here against the wall or the bedroom. Your call. But make it quick."

Christ, he meant it. Waves of heat rolled through Jack's groin as he heard it, imagined it, wanted it. The feel of Daniel pressing him against the wall, the look in Daniel’s eyes, sent a thrill through Jack. In the past, before Sara, whenever he’d done something like this, he’d chosen his partners carefully: no one who had the emotional or physical wherewithal to take him or to force him, partners who would bend to his whim. Later, Sara and he had experimented as she tried to be everything he needed, had succeeded to a large extent, but this was something he’d never, ever felt before.

Jack had to swallow a couple of times before he could whisper, "Bedroom."

Daniel stepped back just far enough to let Jack sidestep away and nodded toward the hallway.

The trip to the bedroom took forever at the same time it was far too short as Jack tried to realign his reality that something like this could happen, was going to happen. Jack approached the bed and stood there, uncertain what he wanted, what they should do. Daniel looked him up and down in the dim light from the hallway. "Clothes off."

Then he was naked and Daniel was staring at Jack's hard cock with blatant avarice as he undressed. Jack stood there watching Daniel's smooth skin revealed, inch by inch. Daniel's nipples were tight and hard already, standing out against his pale chest. His cock was jutting out at an angle, already moist and shiny at the tip. Daniel stepped up to Jack again and then they were skin to skin, the full length of their bodies meeting, Daniel's hands holding Jack's head in place as he savaged his mouth. Jack's cock was jammed between Daniel's thighs; he could feel Daniel's balls resting heavily against it. He felt Daniel's cock smashed between them leaving smears of pre-come on both their bellies. Then Daniel pushed him away.

"On your stomach on the bed."

Jack could barely breathe. He wondered if he should mention that he'd never done this before. But he trusted Daniel who was now stuffing a couple of pillows beneath him, lifting his hips, spreading his legs open, positioning Jack exactly the way he wanted him. Then nothing. Jack couldn't get the leverage to look back without disturbing the alignment of his lower body, so he laid there, exposed and open and waiting in the silent room, his heart pounding, his cock throbbing against the cool pillow.

He heard a drawer open and close. The bed shifted under Daniel's weight and then Daniel's hands were on him, one hand resting on the small of his back, still and steady, the other rolling Jack's balls, stroking the tight sac, moving up to the perineum. Every muscle in Jack tensed with a combination fear and anticipation, and a desperate desire to not screw this up.

Daniel stroked the sensitive skin steadily, moving closer to Jack's asshole with each movement. When his fingers actually brushed across it, Jack couldn't hold back a startled sound of pleasure, couldn't stop his hips from thrusting back to find Daniel's fingers, but they didn't linger, just kept increasing the length of the stroke, so that in a minute, they were running the entire length of the crack, balls to backbone and down again.

His back felt chilled when Daniel moved his hand to open the lube and he concentrated on keeping his body relaxed. What Daniel had been doing felt good, felt like the prelude to something really, really good. He jumped a little as cool liquid hit his skin and started to slide down. He could hear Daniel squirting some more, probably onto his hand.

Then the fingers were back, slicker now, rubbing firmly around his asshole. Jack was panting, mentally begging Daniel to put a finger in him, please, now, have to feel

And there it was. It felt huge, momentarily wrong and burning, and then so so so right and Daniel kept pushing in, slowly, carefully. Jack was overcome at the intensity of the sensation, the pressure itself producing so much pleasure he could almost see it. Jack buried his face into the bedspread, mouth open, as Daniel just as slowly withdrew the finger and started again. Rubbing circles, gentle push, this time moving it ever so slightly when he had it seated within Jack.

Daniel was in no hurry, and neither was Jack, as he floated on the novel sensations being produced by Daniel as he slowly worked two and then three fingers in Jack. Jack was groaning into the spread, working himself against Daniel's fingers, rubbing his cock into the pillow below. He had never ever felt anything this good, this un-fucking-believably good. He spread his legs open further, willing Daniel to go in deeper. Daniel's startled gasp joined all the other sensations.

The mattress jostled a little as Daniel moved behind him. The fingers inside Jack changed from softly exploring to moving with purpose; there was an explosion of sensation as Daniel rubbed his fingers in just the right spot. Tight spirals of heat spread from his ass through his balls, his abdomen, down the backs of his thighs. Jack had thought he was as hard as he could be but he was wrong.

His whole body tensed, preparing for orgasm but the fingers were going away, pulling out slowly, carefully, wrenching a disappointed, needy groan from Jack.

Then he heard a foil packet tearing, felt Daniel shift and center himself between Jack's open legs. Even knowing what was coming next, even wanting it more than he remembered ever wanting anything, the pressure of Daniel's cock at his hole was a shock. He consciously relaxed as he felt the pressure increase, felt Daniel push steadily against the muscular resistance. The burning stretch as Daniel's cock breached his virgin ass took the edge off his arousal which turned out to be a good thing. He would have come right away at this feeling of being filled to completeness as Daniel slowly continued to push forward incrementally, rocking himself into Jack, working his way past where his fingers had prepared, finally settling deep within Jack.

Daniel rested his hands on Jack's hips, holding Jack steady as his thrusts started to increase in speed, gently guiding Jack when he started to move back against him. Jack buried his face back into the spread, closing his eyes, just letting the remarkable feeling of being filled, being taken, being fucked suffuse his entire body. This was what he’d never known he was looking for all his life, because it could never be like this with anyone but Daniel. Daniel was the missing piece.

He had no sense of time, no sense of being, no sense of where he ended and Daniel began and it was heaven. Brilliant sparks of arousal ran through him from head to toe, bands of warmth stretching out from where Daniel's thighs met his, sharp ripples trailing the path of Daniel's cock moving inside him. When Daniel changed the angle to hit his prostate on each pass, Jack thought he would pass out from the burst of sensation. He could hear himself groaning, could hear Daniel panting, could feel Daniel's cock get even harder as his strokes grew slightly more erratic.

Daniel fumbled a hand around the front of Jack, finding Jack's cock cushioned damply in the pillow. He lightly held it between two fingers and his thumb, offering Jack more resistance to work himself against. Jack felt Daniel's chest, damp with perspiration, as he leaned forward against Jack's back, his other hand bracing on the mattress to bear most of his weight.

It was too perfect, it was too much, and Jack's orgasm overtook him without any warning. He froze beneath Daniel as the burning pleasure pushed out of him, grunting in surprise as the feeling of his ass contracting around Daniel's hard cock redoubled the intensity of his orgasm. He was dimly aware of a long, low sound coming from Daniel, of Daniel pushed against him, into him as far as he could reach; he felt each pulse of Daniel's cock, felt his thighs trembling, felt the sheet shift beneath him as Daniel clenched it in his fist.

Then Daniel was sagging against him, both of them lying in a warm, boneless heap, occasional twitches of aftershock resonating between them.

Daniel started to soften inside him. He trailed a hand down Jack's side before reaching between them to secure the condom as he pulled out. Jack felt Daniel get off the bed, heard him washing up in the bathroom, and slowly rolled onto his side, sighting the bathroom doorway to see Daniel when he came back into the bedroom. Daniel was exquisite: flushed and still slightly damp, his cock hanging between his thighs, still half-hard. If Jack had had any energy left, he would have reached out and pulled Daniel to the bed, put his mouth on that cock and explored as long as Daniel would let him.

But the look in Daniel's eyes stopped him from even attempting to put that idea into action. He crouched down on the floor next to the bed.

“Now you know,” Daniel said softly, his expression neutral, hiding whatever was going on inside his head from Jack. “What happens next is up to you.”

He patted Jack’s hand and stood up, looking down at Jack for a minute before turning and walking out of the bedroom, down the hall, out the door. Jack heard the scrape of the deadbolt turning and sighed.

Daniel leaving it up to Jack meant that Daniel was open to... possibilities. Jack smiled. Possibilities were good. He’d just have to come up with a plan. Jack had decades of assessing and minimizing risk, planning for contingencies and making the impossible happen.

He turned over onto his back, wincing and smiling at the unfamiliar ache. They could do this. He was tempted to call Daniel right now, tell him ‘I’m in. We’ll make it work.’ But they had an early morning briefing followed before heading out to P2S something. Cakewalk of a mission, meet and greet with a culture very similar to Earth, in and out. Then maybe in a couple of days, he’d take Daniel out, tell him the plan, then take him home and show him that he wasn't the only one who’d fallen in love that night five years ago.


End file.
